


Monsoon Day

by KukkiisArt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukkiisArt/pseuds/KukkiisArt
Summary: Shadow wasn't too fond of having been cheated out of his composure. His hand was hot against the hero's damp cheek as he pulled him into yet another kiss.  The blue one was aggravating him. Irritating. Driving him up a metaphorical wall. There was hardly room for struggle as he invaded the other's mouth with his tongue. Used his sharp teeth to pull Sonic's bottom lip. Played with his tongue until he felt a soft moan vibrate through the kiss.





	Monsoon Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ so. This is my first Sonic fanfiction. And I have no idea what I'm doing. But I haven't found nearly enough fanfiction in the Sonic fandom so I decided to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> Please excuse weird misspellings and typos. It's late. I'm tired. XD
> 
> ENJOYYyyy~

 Surprisingly gentle fingers ran through the short wet fur on his hips. They were travelling up, his back their destination. And as they passed the distance inch by inch, mapping out his body, ruffling up his fur, caressing the skin underneath, one soft sigh after the other left his lips.  
  
If someone later asked him how they'd gotten into this situation he'd be at a loss for words. How _did_ they get into this situation indeed. They were supposed to be... something else. Not quite enemies, not quite friends. Rivals. The hero and his neutral counterpart. A formidable ally in some fights, a dangerous enemy in others. But whatever they were, it should not involve sweet moans and gasps dripping from his lips every time they broke a kiss. And it should not involve these confusingly tender and loving hands raking through his fur.  
  
And yet here they were. He clung to his rival's neck, fingers driven between damp black quills, holding on for dear life.

Lightning tore up the skies outside the little cave they'd fled into. Followed by thunder that made the floor vibrate. Whatever noises they made were drowned out by the sound of heavy rain. Nobody would come for them and Sonic wasn't entirely sure if that was a good or a bad thing. One glance at the black hedgehog ontop of him helped him make up his mind. He didn't want to be seen like this by anyone.  
  
„Focus. Hedgehog.“ Shadow spoke up too sudden, ripping the hero he'd buried beneath himself out of his thoughts.  
  
„You've never been one to think much, why start now?“ He was clearly displeased with Sonic's lack of attention and the blue hedgehog's face flushed red. Still he tried his best to frown and more importantly, to not falter under his Rival's piercing gaze.  
  
„Maybe you need to step up your game, Faker. I've just gotten bored.“ Now if his cheeks and the tips of his backfolded ears hadn't been red... maybe his words would've carried more weight. As things were, however, Shadow only chuckled. How irritating.  
  
„You've also never been a skilled liar.“ The words were hardly louder than a whisper, and the rain would have drowned them out, hadn't shadow's lips been so awfully close to Sonic's ear. He felt a wave of heat rush from his head right into his body's center. His ear flicked unvoluntarily at the warm breath, but was kept in check by the lips and teeth that followed. Without much control over his actions Sonic leaned into the touch, eyes falling closed and lips open with a shivering breath.  
  
He could hear every single breath Shadow took. Feel the teeth and lips gently nipping at his sensitive ear. And while those things alone would have been more than enough to pacify the usually so hyperactive hero, there was more.  
  
Shadow's hands had found their destination on his back, right underneath his spines. He held onto the black hedgehog a little tighter as he was pulled up. Shadow leaned against the stone wall behind him, Sonic straddling his lap, and unfortunately that meant he had to let go of his ear. Instead he kissed the hero once more.  
  
How many times had they kissed. Sonic had lost count. He faintly remembered saving his rival from a tree that had been struck by lightning and was threatening to fall. He remembered the next time he opened his eyes he was ontop of Shadow, holding onto him tightly. He remembered worrying. He'd asked Shadow if he was alright. Their faces had been so close. Shadow's eyes had been so beautiful. It had been an impulsive act. Gently pressing their lips together for a brief moment. And then the rain came.  
  
They were soaked. Sharing heat was only- Sonic yelped. Once again startled out of his thoughts, this time Shadow had chosen a rather aggressive method of getting his attention back. Sonic's eyes were wide as he looked down between their bodies, only to be mortified and hide his face behind hands a second later. He hadn't seen his own body in an aroused state for quite a while. The only consolation was the fact that Shadow was in no better state. But that also meant their heated arousals were tightly pressed against each other.  
  
Shadow's fault, of course. The black hedgehog had placed his hands on sonic's bottom to pull him closer.  
  
„So eager.“ Shadow teased.  
  
„Speak for yourself.“ Sonic countered, boldly running his gloveless fingers along his rival's arousal. To his great satisfaction that actually coaxed a reaction from the usually so aloof hedgehog. Sonic watched him hiss and grit his teeth, hips trembling in an attempt not to move against the most welcome touch.

 

-

  
Shadow wasn't too fond of having been cheated out of his composure. His hand was hot against the hero's damp cheek as he pulled him into yet another kiss. The blue one was aggravating him. Irritating. Driving him up a metaphorical wall. There was hardly room for struggle as he invaded the other's mouth with his tongue. Used his sharp teeth to pull Sonic's bottom lip. Played with his tongue until he felt a soft moan vibrate through the kiss.  
  
It made him shiver. He'd never known how sweet a voice the hero had. Or, how sweet it could potentially become, if only he pushed the right buttons. And of course, being the ultimate lifeform, he learned fast where said buttons were.  
  
He felt no shame grinding his loins against Sonic's. He felt no regret as he felt the blue blur's skin shiver under his fingers. He felt no wrong in soaking up the sweet noises he caused like a sponge. And he knew exactly where he was going with this.  
  
Breaking the kiss he'd finally earned the hero's undivided attention it seemed. Green eyes were fixed on his, glossy and half covered by blue lids. The lightning outside lit them up. Made them shine like the master emerald itself. It felt good to have them look only at him. Shadow idly wondered if he was the first to ever see this expression on the hero's face. Ears folded down in subconscious submission, eyes wet, cheeks hot and his lips parted by heavy breathing.  
  
Utterly fascinating. And judging by the fact that Sonic had started... whatever this was, by kissing him, he had good hopes to meet little to no resistance. Not that a little struggle would put him off anyway.  
  
Exhaling silently he leaned forward nuzzling the hero's chest. The hand on Sonic's butt had found a new toy in the hedgehog's tail. He gently ran his claws over the underside of it and revelled in the wave of shivers that shook the warm body in his arms.

„Wh-where did you learn all of this?“ Sonic sounded mildly distressed. Amusing. Usually the arrogance and snark flowing out of the hero could hardly be stopped. How much more beautiful it made the fact that, now, he was shivering and melting into his hands.  
  
„I didn't.“ He answered lips moving against the other's chest until he found waht he'd been looking for. And if only to make talking a little harder for the hero, Shadow ran his tongue over the nipple, hidden by thin, soft fur.  
  
„But-nhh...“ As expected Sonic failed at speaking his mind. The predictability made the darker one grin.  
  
„I'm honored you consider me skillful, Hedgehog. I _am_ the ultimate lifeform after all.“ He teased. Lips and breath still moving over this sensitive spot he'd uncovered. Sonic let out a shaky breath in respons but said no more. Instead he finally started to take action himself.  
  
Warm, damp fingers were running over his head. Teasing his ears. Disappearing into long dark quills.  
  
He felt Sonic's muzzle drop against his head, felt the hot breath, the soft vibration of his moaning voice. Shadow's fingers were still gently playing with the hero's tail. He found himself imagining dropping his hand just a little lower. Sonic's groin softly grinding against his own was hot. It left his imagination spiraling out of control. How hot, he wondered, were the hero's untouched insides.  
  
For an artificial being such as himself it was odd to feel a desire like this. It almost overstepped the thin line between desire and desperation. He wanted to feel more. Not one day in his life had he been sick but now he felt feverish.  
  
Fighting his own crushing desire he grabbed Sonic's rump much too sudden, pulling him flush against himself so that not even a sheet of paper would have space between them. Sonic's startled noise shot straight into the lower parts of his body. What were these feelings. Carnal desires. He noticed too late that he was biting down on the hero's neck. Only when the soft skin gave in under his fangs, and sonic mewled, did he notice he was hurting the other.  
  
„Shadow!“ Neither of them was sure if it was a moan or a plea to stop biting. Whichever it was, Shadow wanted to hear it again.

 

-

 

Still preoccupied by the sting in his neck Sonic had not been prepared for being thrown to the ground again. The rocks were chafing his back, and he would have complained if the sight of Shadow towering over him hadn't been so utterly breathtaking.  
  
His mind went into stand-by. Never once had he seen his rival make a face like this. Part of him was afraid he was going to be eaten alive. The other part of him was screaming and begging for things he didn't dare to say out loud. His body was aching. Trembling. As confusing as it was he wanted to be touched more. More of these hands that he'd never thought could be neither this gentle, nor this hot.  
  
Suddenly he wasn't so sure if his fur was damp because of the rain or because he was running a high fever.

„You better start fighting back, Blue... or I won't be able to stop.“ Shadow's voice was deceivingly calm. But his eyes told another story. They were ablaze with emotions that were new to both of them. Desires that were new to them.  
  
The rain drowned out the world around them. An impenetrable water wall, separating them from the rest of the world. Both of them knew... whatever happened in this cave would change everything between them. But no one had to know. No one had to know of Shadow's burning fever. No one had to know of Sonic's submission.  
  
„Don't stop...“ The words were spoken softly. But they were all Shadow had needed. This was his okay. The point of no return.  
  
Out of all the things Sonic expected to happen next, he least expected what he actually got. His eyes went wide as he watched Shadow's head disappear between his legs. Judging by the look on Shadow's face just seconds earlier he'd been convinced the darker hedgehog was just going to take whatever he wanted. He'd even kind of mentally prepared himself for this to be a painful experience. So feeling a burning hot tongue on his throbbing arousal took him so completely off guard that he forgot all decency for a moment.  
  
A loud, shaky moan escaped his lips split seconds before he managed to cover his muzzle with both his hands. Hell he could almost _feel_ his rival's toothy grin against his sensitive flesh. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the lips closing around his tip, the tongue running over his heated flesh, the vicious teeth so gently dragging over his skin as Shadow moved his head.  
  
Sonic found himself quickly reduced to a panting and gasping mess. Constantly torn between watching as his rival, the strongest he knew, the ultimate lifeform, sucking him off, and closing his eyes because the pleasure was nearly too much for him. He could feel the heat in his center building up much too fast. This was the only thing in life he didn't want to be the fastest at. In fact he felt the desperate need to distract himself in order not to embarrass himself.  
  
„I... I didn't think...hahh... you'd be capable of being so gentle.“ He teased, trying for a snarky tone of voice, which failed miserably. Still it had some effect. He watched as Shadow's frown deepend and in the light of the next lightning flash he could've sworn there was a faint blush on his rival's cheeks. The punishment for his sass followed promptly, in the form of Shadow sucking on his arousal harder while slowly pulling his head up.  
  
Sonic felt his hips tremble with the effort not to buck up, or even worse; To cum.

„Uhnn~ Shadow! I'm...so close!“ He didn't want to see the other's reaction to this confession, and neither did he want to be seen. So he hid his bright red face behind his hands, only his twitching ears gave away the heavy blush on his peach skin.  
  
To his suprise (and despair) Shadow didn't stop. On the contrary. The striped hedgehog focussed on his sensitive tip, rubbing all the right spots with his tongue.  
  
As much as Sonic wanted to watch he could no longer keep his eyes open. He didn't even notice that he lifted his butt off the floor trying desperately to get deeper into that hot mouth, while his legs tried to close to somehow cope with the flood of stimuli. The voice leaving his mouth was no longer his own. Louder, sweeter, breathless. He only half registered that he kept gasping his rival's name.

 

-

 

Shadow held the hero's hips down with a steel grip. He knew Sonic was impatient. Unable to lie still for longer periods of time, especially not when he was excited. He was practically vibrating with tension beneath him. And while Sonic's hyperactive nature usually annoyed him, right now his restless trembling, gasping and moaning only made the heat rise in his already feverish body.  
  
He listened to the hero's breath become frantic, felt a hand grab at his arm in search for some stability, and a second later his mouth was being filled with thick seed. The taste wasn't quite as awful as he'd feared, but even if it had been...it wouldn't have mattered. Not when his rival cried out his name in a manner that made his fur bristle and precum pearl at his tip.  
  
The hot seed still pooling in his mouth, Shadow sat up. Burning the image of what was before him into his mind forever. Idly he wondered if he could ever fight the speedster again. Would he allow himself to throw a punch at a face that could look so utterly lovely. So utterly submissive. Would he be able to bear seeing an expression of hostility and pain on this face ever again?

For now all he found himself capable of was secretly worshipping every inch of Sonic's shaking body before him. The hero didn't need to know. Ever. He didn't know how beautiful he was. How desirable.  
  
That thought in mind he opened his mouth, let the thick seed drip into his hand while never breaking eyecontact with Sonic. Sonic who let out a panicked as he saw what was happening.  
  
„What are you doing?!“ The hero's voice only confirmed Shadow's assumption that he was panicking.  
  
„I don't plan on hurting you unnecessarily.“ He calmly explained, licking his lips after all of the sticky fluid was gone.  
  
„Whuh?“ Clearly Sonic hadn't quite seen through his plans yet. Oh but he would. Soon.  
  
Shadow brought the hand holding the hero's seed to the place that currently interested him most. Sonic shivered and gasped before letting his head fall back in defeat. No struggle. Shadow smiled as he ran one sticky finger over his rival's untouched opening.  
  
„Oh please just... get on with it!!“ came the weak and impatient complaint from Mobius's greatest hero.  
  
„You should thank me for being gentle.“  
„No! It's creepy and weird when you're gentle! _You_ of all p-AAHhh“  
  
Sonic's complaints were cut short by the single clawed finger pushing into him. In the meantime Shadow had a hard time keeping his desires in check. He had to go slow. A moment like this had to be savoured, he felt. And Sonic, as he was now, deserved to be relished. But the sensation of his finger pushing into the hot, shivering body before him really made him want to throw all morals overboard.  
  
After the initial shock Sonic relaxed, and soon he was melting into his hand. Everything about him seemed so soft, suddenly. Shadow found himself swallowing a lot more than usual. He entered a second finger, his arousal leaking as he watched the two digits disappear into the hero's body. Together with Sonic's body his voice and brain seemed to be melting as well. And soon the only coherent word Shadow filtered out between all those delicious gasps and moans was 'Please'.  
  
Without fail every single breathless plea brought his mind closer to snapping. But he was patient. Definitely not a thing that could be said about Sonic, which was amusing in its own way.  
  
„I didn't think you'd be so... lewd.“ Shadow teased, surprised by how raspy his own voice sounded. He expected a snarky retort, but all he got was a desperate whine.  
  
„Bleahse! I can't... Please. Do it! I dun care if it hurds. Pleahse.“ Sonic's voice was muffled by his hands which he desperately tried to hide his face behind.  
  
The G.U.N. Agent actually had to clench his teeth while listening to the other's pleas. And while usually he would have enjoyed the fact that he'd made Sonic lose all dignity, right now he had to fight against losing his own.  
  
A fight he was quickly losing.

„SHADOW, PLEASE!“  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a snapping sound. Slick fingers were ripped out of Sonic's body in a hurry, making him yelp. The next thing Shadow knew was the feeling of his wet tip pressing against the hero's soft entrance.  
  
Calm down. Don't rush.  
  
He gently cupped his rival's cheeks with his hands, bending down for a long, deep kiss while forcing himself to push inside slowly. Much easier said than done. The feelings was incomparable to anything he'd ever experienced. Accompanied by Sonic's unique taste and the desperate, sweet moans getting lost in their kiss, Shadow felt like he was floating.  
  
And while feelings in general were a tricky topic for him, he could with utmost certainty say that he loved this. Loved it deeply. Deeply enough to utter words against Sonic's lips that he'd later deny.  
  
„Promise... this will not be the last time we do this.“  
„Oh, I ph...prom...ise-Ahhh...hhmm“ The hero's words were drowned out by yet another kiss.

 

-

 

He was clinging to his rival for dear life. Nails dragging over fur and skin as he moaned and moaned. Lack of oxygen making his head spin. It hurt. But the pain was completely secondary because first and foremost what he felt, with every fibre of his being, was Shadow. Shadow on top of him. His weight. His heat. His breath and tongue. His heartbeat hammering against his own. And those gentle hands on his face. One clawed thumb brushing away the tears that were threatening to spill form his eyes.  
  
And this time, finally, Shadow didn't make him wait longer. As soon as he was fully sheathed in him he started moving. Found a rythm that mirrored the intensity of Sonic's desire. More. Faster. Deeper.

And he got what he wanted. Everything. Even through the rain and over his own moaning and crying he heard Shadow gasp his name. His actual name. Not one of the many Nicknames he'd been given. Shadow's eyes were closed, and if it hadn't been for the sweat on his skin and the blush on his cheeks he'd have looked like he was concentrating on something.  
  
Sonic felt his heart skip at the thought that he made Shadow make a face like this. It felt like a win. Even though he was pinned to the floor by his rival right now, he felt like he won. He'd won enough to last him for a hundred fights in the future in fact.

Again he heard his name. More desperate. More frantic. And just a little louder. The sound alone made him ecstatic. He wanted to hear Shadow pant and rasp his name more. Once more he got exactly what he wanted when his Rival's thrusts lost their rythm and his hands grabbed Sonic's hip hard enough to make the claws dig through his fur and dimple his skin.  
  
„Hh...Sonic!“ Shadow's voice was breaking as he moaned his name. He didn't stop moving but Sonic felt the his aching insides being filled with hot liquid. It made the moving easier as Shadow rode out his orgasm, his teeth buried in Sonic's shoulder to keep himself from moaning louder.

Sonic allowed the bite with no complaints this time. Mostly because he liked seeing just how much Shadow had lost his cool. Even after he'd stopped moving he was still heavily panting, holding onto Sonic as if he was afraid he would up and vanish the second he let go. The hero didn't mind. He ran his hands over his Rival's back as if to soothe him.

„What...do we do now?“ He asked quietly after minutes had passed.  
  
„Wait for the rain to stop.“  
  
„And then what?“  
  
„And then we find that damn chaos emerald, find the fastest way to your sorry excuse for a house... and...“  
  
„And... do this again?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
„I don't have a door you know?“  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readiiiiiiing~ I hope you had fun <3 >w< i know I had fun writing anyway.


End file.
